


A Hitlist of a Different Type

by Reptile_Wing



Series: A Hitlist of a Different Type [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Otabek Altin, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Love of Pets, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Please do not post on another site, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptile_Wing/pseuds/Reptile_Wing
Summary: Day 6 Omegaverse Week 2020Prompts Used: Mafia/ Mating/ BondingOtabek and Yuri are an alpha and omega, respectively, chosen for each other by an older Mafia member. Unable to say no to the gentle 'request', will the two be able to get along well enough to Bond before going back to work?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: A Hitlist of a Different Type [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924849
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Just Wanna Be Your Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first YoI fanfic, and I'm only hoping that it comes off interesting and easy to follow.  
> There will be two chapters; second one will be the one with whatever level of smut I can muster - it will also be my first time trying to write any of THAT, so I ask that you be kind

Chapter One: Just Wanna Be Your Teddy Bear

Otabek entered his apartment cautiously, unsure of what he’d find. Sniffing, he stepped inside and latched the door behind his back. “Yuri?” Nervously he breathed in the air around him, black jacket getting shrugged off, and dress shoes as well, all as his eyes searched his surroundings. “Yuri, are you here?”

At first the apartment seemed to be entirely quiet, but the Kazak swore he had heard something in the kitchen. Hand hovering over the gun at his side, he padded through his pale front room, currently bereft of much personalization besides a box marked 'pictures', and poked his head into the rarely used area. Truthfully the apartment had not been Otabek’s for very long – he’d been transferred only about 2 months prior; more than that, he’d been out on enough assignments to not have any proper equipment in it… and yet he heard the sound of pots and pans … and did he smell coffee? “Yuri?”

It was, indeed, the slight blonde he’d seen four hours prior up at the Master House, … when they’d been married. But then he’d gotten the distinct impression Yuri either detested him, the ceremony itself, or both. When their respective COs had said not to come back to work until they had bonded, he’d assumed the Russian knife expert would go mental.  
He’d certainly reached for his knives the way Otabek would’ve gone for his guns. However, Yuri seemed to bite his hypothetical if not literal tongue at the remark.  
“Yuri,” Otabek said again, moving just inside the room before a knife seemed to all but bloom next to his head; from his wing-tip-shoed feet, up past brand new black slacks and a white dress shirt, every muscle in Otabek's body knew to stay still.  
"Oh, it's you," Yuri uttered casually, walking over to pop the knife out of the door jam and return to his cooking, earbuds now set on the counter, white-tiger print pants seemingly accenting his ass as he walked away from the alpha while his black shirt showed off his shoulder-blades in the back, "I'm guessing they kept you longer than me 'cause you're an alpha?"

The not-so-subtle dig was there, and Otabek wondered if he were being judged. Still, if Yuri only knew how badly he'd craved escape from the building long before he'd received it. "It is true they sent you here before me, because you're an omega," he responded truthfully, "but then that left me getting hounded with questions solo."

Yuri went back to checking things on the stove, but he kept the earbuds out. Otabek chose to see that as a small victory. "What kind of questions?"  
Sighing, he quickly ran fingers through the shaved hair on the side of his head. "Idiotic ones."

"Like?"

Now he knew he was being tested. Yuri had already been around many of the same alphas as Otabek. He'd be more than capable of thinking up the sorts of questions that'd come up; worse yet, he'd know if Otabek lied to him.  
"Like how I was going to knot you," he said softly, "or remarks wondering if they put us together because you couldn't keep your hands off me behind closed doors."  
"I think the twins and I have some visiting to do later," Yuri muttered, visibly looking like he was attempting to scroll through alpha's names while stirring the larger pot.

Mention of his knives drew attention back to his hips ... and ass, but Otabek also found his eyes wandering up to Yuri's hair, expertly twisted into a slight up-do to keep his hair out of his face. It had been that way that morning as well, and still left the alpha's fingers twitching to rub over the nape of his neck where a black lace collar lay. Matching cuffs sat upon Yuri's wrists. So much for eyes to linger on. "Right now I'd rather not think about any of them," Otabek remarked, going for his coffee mug as a way of stilling his twitching.

"Right, because claiming your omega would be so much more fun?"

Otabek kept his scent in check. Barely. "Because getting to know you better would be nice."

Yuri glared at the stove-top. "Flattery won't get you into any nest I ever make!"

Otabek finished filling his cup and sat down at the nearby table, carefully sipping. "I am not expecting it to," he responded, looking at the bird feeder outside his window, and silently noting how busy it was. "I expect to earn that from you."

Yuri blinked, and his scent burst out into the area around the stove and sink. "You're leaving things up to me?"

"Why not," Otabek responded, tipping his head in confusion. "They dropped this on both of us," he continued, standing up and stepping closer to try and identify the food, stomach growling, "but I was hoping that we could get to know each other better while both of us get used to the apartment."

"Is it brand new," Yuri asked, looking over his shoulder, amused when he saw a firm nod in reply. "Then I'm glad I brought my own pots and pans."

Otabek felt the sting of Yuri's words - making sure his alpha realized that he'd already found him wanting in something. Still, it wasn't entirely his fault, and he wasn't about to lie down and take the hit full-on. "They've had me flying around the world lately," he stated softly. "I think I've been in this kitchen all of four times, to tell you the truth."

Yuri's green eyes widened. "If I had a nice little kitchen like this, I'd live in my kitchen!"

Otabek suddenly realized that Yuri was making a mushroom soup, and his mouth began to water as he watched tiny, evenly sliced bits of mushroom bob on the surface. "I only wish they'd given me time to outfit it properly for you." Yuri gave him the chance to try out a sip of the soup, and the gunman all but moaned. "Feel free to make a list of what we need for the apartment," he said happily, "and we'll go shopping soon."

“So there’s the front room, kitchen, bedroom,” Yuri uttered, leaning against the small island area of the kitchen for a bit, eyes trained on the soup, “and what else?”

“Bathroom and spare room – I’ve got a mattress in the bedroom, but haven’t gotten around to grabbing anything close to a bed frame thanks to work; I’ve got 2 boxes of clothes, my guns and some small bits of target and exercise equipment in that spare room.” A few seconds of silence fell between them, and then Otabek leaned a bit forward. “We can make room in there, in case you’d prefer your own room.”

Yuri’s head was shaking before all of the words were spoken. “No. Stupid as it is, now that we’re here … under one roof … I … I need to be around you.”

The admission seemed very costly, and Otabek took it as such. “Offer stays open, in case you ever change your mind, or want a space of your own.”

Yuri nodded, but said nothing more about it. “Any pets?” Yuri looked at hi with a nervousness that suddenly permeated the room.  
“Never had enough time for one,” Otabek responded quickly, “it would’ve been unfair to them – unless you count Rudolph.”

“Rudolph?”

“The brown bear on my side of the bed.”

Yuri chuckled a bit, placed a lid on the soup pot, and grabbed Otabek’s hand. “Any allergies,” he asked, pulling the alpha away from the sight and smell of food.

“To pets? None that I know of.”

Yuri yanked him toward the bedroom and, once in the doorway, the alpha automatically noticed Yuri’s own boxes: one marked ‘clothes’, one marked ‘the twins and their friends’, one marked with ‘kitchen equipment’, and the largest one marked ‘Potya’.

“Potya,” Yuri declared, pointing to the bed, and Otabek felt his heart ache with sweetness, for the cutest Persian lay there with her head in Rudolph’s lap. Dark face and tail, paws all but dipped in the same cinnamon-brown coloring, she was a little cream-colored angel.

His bear looked positively perplexed and Otabek knelt down next to the mattress slowly. “Potya, do you like my bear?”

Yuri watched as the purring light of his life did her cute sleepy meow, revealing striking ice-blue eyes, stretched, and padded over to stand before the alpha gunman the blonde still only knew best by reputation. But Otabek held still, letting Potya sniff his forehead and lick it before the kitty went back to the bear. “Potya,” Yuri moaned, watching her knock Rudolph over and proceed to cuddle him like a body pillow.

“Obviously she believes in killing with kindness,” Otabek stated, leaning back a bit to look up at Yuri’s face.

Yuri flushed at the attention, fingering the black lace collar at his throat. “Otabek …”

“’Beka,” Otabek said softly, slipping around on his knees to look up at Yuri properly. “Please, feel free to call me ‘Beka.”

Yuri’s eyes darted back and forth, green looking at dark brown, and a whine burbled up from inside him.

Otabek’s breathing sped up. “Did I – if something I said hurt you –“ He stood up, suddenly worried that trying to hug Yuri would land him a knife in the chest, while also worried that to not do so would also land him the same result. “Yuri?” Otabek held his breath; it had been an Omega Cry, he was sure of it, but how was he expected to respond?

Yuri looked at Potya, still wrapped up with Otabek’s bear, and he swallowed hard… and then he looked up at the alpha again. Once more came the frightened whine from his throat, and the young man rushed forward to wrap his own arms around Otabek’s waist with a contented sigh. “’Beka,” he breathed, softly. “My ‘Beka …”

There was the oddest sense of a question mark at the end of that sentence, like Yuri was unsure of it, or himself. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. “Your ‘Beka, yes, if you want,” he stated firmly.

The omega lifted his head and roughly scrubbed away tears. “Yura – you can call me ‘Yura’ – if you want.”

Otabek wondered if he could even breathe properly anymore. “I –“ Yuri was just gazing up at him, seemingly patient for the first time in his life – or he was so scared that movement was impossible. The Kazak forced a slow breath, and held Yuri close. Leaning his chin down atop Yuri’s own. “My Yura,” he softly stated, shivering at how his inner alpha growled happily and preened in the truth of it.

“Do we have any pillows or sheets for the bed,” Yuri asked, looking up at Otabek without letting go of him.

Otabek blinked a couple of times, and then nodded. “Now that I think about it, I kept trying to grab sheet sets in between missions, and then I’d have no time to put them out.”

“Soooo,” Yuri said softly, “where are they?”

Otabek promptly took him over to the closet, opening the doors and getting out of his way. “Anything you don’t think we can use, I’ll just donate to the halfway house – sound good?”

Yuri looked in to find eight or nine full sets of bedding. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he uttered, yanking out one that was solid gold on one side and tiger-striped on the other. A second one was smudgy black and brown on one side and brown with black bear paw prints on the other. “I cannot believe that The Piggy was right!”

“The ‘Piggy’ … Yuri?”

But Yuri wasn’t listening. Already he was looking at patterns and picking out what he really liked, shoving his ‘yes’ pile at the Kazak with a terse “scent these”. He’d woken up that morning fine with living alone and now, here, he was determined to make a nest fit for them both. “Stupid Piggy.”


	2. Where I Wanted to be All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's happily fed and Potya's resting in her own nest, so all Yuri wants now is to spend time with his alpha. Otabek is, of course, happy to do so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the first ever smut I've ever written - really, I'm usually more of the 'fade to black as it obviously starts to get 'hot' sort - so this was a bit challenging, but let me know how well (or ill) I did for giving two deserving boys a first time with each other.
> 
> To everyone who gave me Kudos on the first chapter - and those who left comments - thank you so much! (I seriously can not tell you just how much the Kudos and Comments have made me feel!
> 
> Again, enjoy the new chapter, and may each of you find your own small piece of Life and Love!

Yuri's day had started out much like many before it: awake with his alarm, and then twenty minutes of nothing but cuddling with Potya before getting up and putting together food for both of them - piroshki for him, and shredded tuna and kibble for her - during which he checked for messages from his CO. Today he had one waiting that was signed by non other than Yuuri Nikivorof. "Piggy? What could he want," Yuri asked aloud, opening the message.

Dear Yuri,

I have been watching you move through the ranks to become, arguably, Victor's top Knife Assassin, though I think you only have need of one thing to help you feel more at home here in our group: a partner.

That being the case, I am summoning you and Otabek Altin to the Main House today - dress in your best outfit, and meet personally with me. The meeting today is non-negotiable. Any partnership is.

\- Yuuri Nikivorof

Yuri glared at his phone screen, and then reluctantly went to his closet to grab his favorite black shirt and tiger-striped black and white pants. Hair up and pinned in place, the last thing the blonde grabbed was a black lace collar and cuffs.

The commute by cab was a half hour of cat videos, and then ten minutes of waiting after the lovely line of "Mr. Nifivorof knows you've arrived. Please wait here."

"Yuri, I'm happy to see you," Yuuri blurted, entering the waiting room, wearing black slacks and a blue-purple top with a low-cut hem that showed off his bond-bite in the best light.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm here 'cause you summoned me, Piggy, so spill it." Crossing his arms, he attempted to appear as tall as the elder Asian mafioso. "What's all this about needing a partner?"

Yuuri took a grounding breath, eyes closed, concentrating on keeping his scent under control. "You are an unbound omega -"

"Who works alone, so what's the problem?" Yuri's eyes were more of an acid green as he stood there, glaring at the co-leader of their mafia branch.

Yuuri pinched his nose just below the bridge of his glasses. "The problem," he stated clearly, opting to simply plunge ahead, "is that, in being Victor's mate, it is my duty to pair unbound omega in our group with appropriate alphas."

"I don't want a mate - I don't need one!" Yuri took a step forward, face scrunching with displeasure.

"You say that," Yuuri uttered softly, "but you are driving the unbound alphas to distraction."

"Why should I care what their stupid alpha asses do," the young Russian blurted, "if they don't get their own acts together, and do the jobs they're hired for, they should be sacked for it!"

"I agree that there is duty to be followed here," the elder omega said, agreeing, "but there is duty on both sides."

"Piggy," Yuri groaned, hands to his face.

"Now look," Yuuri uttered, eyes attempting to pierce the younger omega's brain with a single gaze, "just because I'm the one who eats the most when you make piroshki and visit Victor!” There was another calming breath, which didn’t seem to work quite as well as the first one had. “That doesn't mean that you get to call me out on it every chance you get!"

Yuri snickered, but nodded. He rolled his eyes while doing so, but he did nod. "Ok. Whatever. What'll get you off my back, Pi - Yuuri?"

Yuuri gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "As I was saying, you're becoming a distraction to many of the unbound alphas, and several have come to me and asked to be partnered to you."

"I don't need a partner," Yuri griped, wondering if he could leave soon and grab a treat for Potya on the way back to his place.

"I'm afraid that, at this point, you very much do," Yuuri countered softly, "and it falls on me to do the choosing."

"I don't like this," Yuri confessed, kicking a couch with his booted heel as emphasis.

"I don't either," Yuuri admitted, dark hair only staying in its slicked-back position thanks to hair spray and prayers. "I would have preferred to leave you be, based solely on how efficient you are at your work."

“Then why don’t you,” the Russian asked, arms folding in on himself in a hug. “Just tell me where to go, who to kill, and let me go home to Potya and the end of the day … like usual.”

“I like you, Yuri,” came the response, Yuuri’s voice soft, “and actually, it’s partially because there are a couple of possible assignments that I think you and a specific partner could pull off.”

“What do you mean ‘specific’?” Again Yuri was skeptical.

“Follow me.”

\-- -- --

Yuuri led him into a hallway the blonde had never been in within the house, and pointed into a room. “Victor’s speaking with him right now – neither of them can see or hear us – but that is Otabek Altin, one of Victor’s prize gunmen.”

Yuri’s gaze followed the pointing finger, and saw an alpha with his dark hair short and buzzed on the side. He was speaking with The Old Man in a way that was obviously quiet and respectful. That said, Yuri could tell that Otabek obviously would have liked to be pretty much anywhere else but there. Part of him sympathized. 

“His current record is 25 clay pigeons in 27 seconds,” Yuuri remarked, attempting to sound casual about it, and coming off more like a proud mother talking up a child’s achievements. “Victor is very pleased with him.”

“I … I think I’ve seen him around the Main Floor, downstairs, heading toward the shooting range,” Yuri said, still trying to place how many times he’d seen the alpha exactly.

“He’s much like you – Victor has basically chosen solo missions for him the past two years because group missions showed that other alphas were getting in his way.”

“Alphas generally get in the way,” Yuri muttered, though his eyes were trained on Otabek like he expected him to do something special any second now.

“Well, I have chosen him for you.”

“So we can get in each other’s way?” Yuri remarked, a single chuckle making it's way out into the open.

“So that each one of you has someone to watch your back, someone who knows the importance of swiftness and silence,” Yuuri informed him, “and because I honestly can’t see anyone else being partnered to you.”

“You think he’s that perfect, huh?” Yuri finally took his eyes off of the dark-haired alpha and looked back at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow.

There was a shake of the head. “I believe that I have done my best to give you a good candidate for a partner,” he stated firmly, “but I’m leaving the ‘yes’ or ‘no’ up to you.”

“So Altin doesn’t get a choice?”

Yuuri blinked. “Victor should be giving him the same choice I’ve given you. Basically, I’m simply asking that you give him a chance – and that he give you one – to see if you would like working together, if nothing else.”

“Why are you fine with leaving it at that? I thought you’d want us to bond or something…”

“I’d honestly prefer that,” Yuuri stated, “as his scent on you would keep the other alphas away and your scent on him would tell the other omegas that he’s firmly not interested.”

“He’s got omegas going after him?”

“Look at him, Plisetsky – are you telling me that you’d let him get away, once you’d seen him … heard his voice … been close enough to smell his scent?”

Yuri looked Otabek over once more. He was certainly sturdy-looking – not too tall or short, nice hair that seemed to beg for fingers to slide through it...

“Fingers through his hair, hmm?”

“Shit! Why was that out loud!?” Yuri’s eyes bugged, and a bit of his scent leaked out past his cuffs as he hid his face. “Why was any of that out loud!?

“All I ask is that you give him a chance,” Yuuri said, sending a quick text message.

Suddenly, near Yuri's waist, a hand popped through a square enclosure enough to leave the scent gland on the wrist exposed.

"Go ahead, see if you like his scent."

Leaning down, Yuri took as big of a sniff as he could, and breathed in a lungful of rose and chamomile. It reminded him of spending time with his grandfather; warm tea and a vase of flowers in the kitchen. When the the arm pulled back, he let his arm go with it, leaving it on the other side of the wall to be breathed in turn. He found himself wondering what Otabek thought of his lily, lemon and cedar. The whisper of a touch along his fingers, as he brought his arm back into the hall, sent chills through his body.

"Do you want to meet him, face to face," Yuuri asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

\-- -- --

Things had a tendency to swirl in Yuri’s head when he felt the need to redo his nests. Right now was one of those times; after more or less reliving the first time he’d really given Otabek a look, and gotten to smell his scent, Yuri could recall actually saying yes to not just being the Kazak’s partner out in the field, but also the omega to his alpha.

To actually marrying him.

Even if his memories of the ceremony boiled down to a repetition of ‘please don’t hurl, please don’t hurl’ and the impression that Yuuri and Victor were happily there to be the sole witnesses to the life-changing event … and then Victor had taken Otabek away, when Yuri’d thought that they’d be left together, and Piggy was there in his face once more.

“You’re to go downstairs where you’ll find a cab for you,” he told the blonde quickly.

“But where’s Victor taking Otabek?” His voice was smaller than he wanted it to be. Weaker. What the hell was happening to him?

“You’re going to Otabek’s apartment first, so you can look the place over and start unboxing your own things,” Yuuri said happily.

“My … what?” Now Yuri was just more confused – his things were back at his own apartment, with Potya … weren’t they?

“The moment you said ‘yes’ to the partnership and to the marriage,” Yuuri answered happily, “I had a small handful of people go over to retrieve your things and take the usable material over to Otabek’s.”

“You make that sound like you’ve left some of my stuff behind,” Yuri said with an angry side-eye.

“Potya was certainly brought to your new apartment,” Yuuri quickly responded, hands up. “I did have them leave your older towels, and things of that nature, but the bedding you had is there … even if I’ve heard tell that you might not need it.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Let’s just say that Victor’s timing has unintended consequences.”

\-- -- --

So there they had been, his two worn-down sheet sets, actually in the box with his clothes, and then Otabek opened the closet and Yuri’s eyes had practically popped out of his head. The thing didn’t have any clothes in it, to speak of … Rather, it had nine complete bedding sets, still unopened.

Damn the Piggy and his weird ways.

When it growled again, he sent Otabek back into the kitchen, to eat something before his stomach devoured itself, him, or Potya, Yuri had gone full steam ahead putting the nest together on the gunman’s mattress. A bed frame could wait.

His old tiger-striped blanket got placed on the floor where Potya repositioned herself and Rudolph. Yuri took a pair of quick shots of the two, before heading into the kitchen to check on ‘Beka.

“Yura!”

As soon as Yuri entered the small kitchen, dark eyes focused on his face and a smile split Otabek’s face. Yuri returned it with a slightly nervous smile of his own while going for some food storage containers he’d put in on a corner shelf. “So you like it?”

“Like it,” Otabek repeated, “I … I would have appreciated just the mushroom soup, you know – something simple but oddly filling, but you … Yuuri, you cooked lamb as well?” He picked up a skewer stick and nibbled on the last two pieces on it.

“I figured that, by the time you got back here, you’d be hungry,” Yuri stated, moving the soup into a container it’d be safe within the fridge in. “I know I was! Found myself snacking while I was putting things together, before you got back.”

Bowl empty, plate empty, Otabek stood and took them to the sink. “Can … can I hug you, Yura?”

Yuri looked him up and down, and then pulled Otabek close, to stand behind him. He felt a strong, warm pair of hands wrap around him, holding him tight, and again that omega cry bubbled up in his throat.

Otabek blinked, then leaned down to nuzzle at Yuri’s throat as an answering growl rumbled in his chest. “Yura,” he breathed, laying his head down atop the blonde’s head lightly. “Anything you want to do now?”

“Nest,” came the quick response.

A shot of arousal coursed through Otabek’s scent, though he tamped it down almost immediately. “Bedroom?”

“Nest,” Yuri said, hands moving to lay atop Otabek’s own. “It’s been a crazy, draining day,” he said softly. “Potya would tell you that it’s time to rest.”

“Cats can have some of the best ideas, I’ve heard,” Otabek admitted, loosening his hold on Yuri only to have the knife-wielder turn in his hold and grab him with a firm grasp on his wrists. “Yes?”

“Nest,” Yuri said once more, yanking him away from the kitchen and down the hallway toward the bedroom. Once through the door though, he started unbuttoning Otabek’s shirt. “Too many clothes … can’t rest that way.”

Otabek shivered at Yuri's touch, letting him undo each shirt button, and then help him shrug out of the shirt itself. "Yura," he breathed, gasping when the omega put his arms around him, fingers sliding along his shoulder blades.

Yuri smirked, able to tell from a bit more of Otabek's scent in the air, that he was feeling even more amorous. "Mine now," he breathed, hands up.

"Me? You want me to take it off?" His eyes flicked between Yuri's face and the hem of his shirt.

"Now, 'Beka!" Yuri barked, nipping Altin on the jaw, hands up on the alpha's shoulders. "Please?"

Going for the hem of the omega's shirt, Otabek slid his fingers up Yuri's sides, feeling the twitch that came as his fingers traveled up past the blonde's ribs to rub thumb-pads over his nipples, the Kazak's eyes focused on Yuri's even as he ran the shirt up past slender, pale elbows and lace-covered wrists. "Yura," he breathed, getting a chance to finally see more of his physic. Yuri was amazing, and Otabek wanted nothing more than to make the Russian feel every speck of respect and awe he felt at being there... at even touching Yuri at all. "Beautiful."

"Me?" Yuri said softly, eyes bouncing between Otabek's face and the spot where every swallow announced itself with a bob. "I'm not -"

"You are," Otabek blurted, hands placing Yuri's on his belt-line. "I can hardly wait to see the rest of you."

Yuri blushed pink at the confession, tilting his face to the side in order to hide it. "I ..." There was nothing he could say to that. After years of just trying to make something of himself via his career, and spending bonding time and heats having Potya close by, this was scary. "My 'Beka?"

A quick nod. "As long as you'll have me."

The blush flew across his face with his next words. "My alpha?"

"All of me, for as long as you want me, Yura," the gunman assured, holding as still as he could. "Your 'Beka, your partner, your ... your alpha."

Yuri hoped that none of the pheromones in the air triggered an early heat or rut - they seemed to be in between anything like that, so that neither had to worry about something mindlessly happening that they weren't better in control of. Taking a deep breath, he undid 'Beka's belt and zipper, taking both slacks and underwear down at the same time, to see that Otabek was already quite hard as he sprang past the fabric. The Kazak's guns he set down atop the clothing pile, though the sight before his eyes made his scent flicker with attraction. That sent an even more champagne-colored blush to spread from his cheeks to nearly his navel.

"Well, I do like you," Otabek breathed, blushing now himself.

Yuri nodded, twitching again when Otabek went for his pants then, and slowly pulling both the blonde's pants and his underwear down at the same time. "I ..." Again came the blush, this time with what seemed his own release of passion-laden scent.

"Ever ...?"

Yuri violently shook his head. "No," he blurted, and then turned, ashamed at the outburst, taking a breath or two to calm down and then turn back to Otabek. "No, I've never ... you?"

"Would you think any lower of me if I said I'd seen things, just never done them?'

"That'd be a shared boat at this point," Yuri assured him.

Otabek nodded. "Well then ... how about we get to the nest and you let me know what you're comfortable with - sound like a plan?"

Yuri nodded and jumped into Otabek's arms, wrapping his legs around the alpha's middle and leaning his head next to 'Beka's nearest scent gland. "You smell so nice, 'Beka," he whispered as an arm went around his waist and the other tried to prop his hips up a bit higher... and then a sweet smell joined their mixing scents.

Otabek had gotten them halfway to the nest and stopped mid-stride, eyes wide. "Yura, is that ..."

Yuri blushed so badly that he could feel the heat burning his face. "Yes," he whispered.

Otabek had heard that slick was a way to tell that an omega actually did like you, but some of the same alphas who'd said that were ones who so crudely had acted like Otabek had free reign, now, to do what he wanted with Yuri tonight. He didn't share that thought. “So I take it you like me in return?”

Intent on being truthful, Yuri nodded, and then impulsively gave Otabek’s earlobe a nibble. “I do, ‘Beka.”

Otabek shivered and finished getting them to the bed in one or two steps. Turning a bit, to look past Yuri’s head, he took one look at the nest and gave him a peck on the cheek. He was sure the bottom was double-layered, while the edge showed off bits of bear and cat motifs, wrapped up with what seemed like a couple of his favorite hoodies and a pair he didn’t recognize, but the tiger stripes on them screamed ‘Yuri’ enough that the gunman loved the idea. The thought of lounging around in the front room, both of them wearing hoodies and some casual pants, popped into his head and melted his heart a bit more. “It’s a wonderful nest, Yura,” he breathed, “is it okay for me to get in?”

The compliment left his inner omega purring, but Yuri still rolled his eyes. “Of course, ‘Beka.” He yelped a bit when ‘Beka’s flop into it left Yuri on top; he’d been expecting to be on bottom, quite naturally, but Otabek seemed to be full of surprises. “Anything that you want?”

“My Yura to feel happy and in control, while we learn what each other enjoys,” came the immediate answer, “so how about you do a few things and then we’ll switch, and I get a go?”

Yuri fairly purred at the idea – it meant he could try and think of things his Heat-ed brain had always wanted to do to his Dream Alpha and see how many of them ‘Beka liked. “I like that idea!”

“Good,” ‘Beka said, grinning up at him and taking the last couple of pins out of Yuri’s hair so that it fell down around them. "The eyes of a soldier and the face of an angel."

Yuri started out fairly simple - using his fingers to touch every part of Otabek he could get to - the slope of his ears, the slight stubble evident on his chin, down over the alpha's chest where he stayed for a while. Rubbing 'Beka's nipples had left him a moaning mess, and when Yuri leaned down to lick and suck them each in turn, well, it had left the Kazak speechless.

Otabek was, he discovered, muscled in all the right places, and was very ticklish on his sides. Yuri attempted to map out how small those areas were, though, because he wasn't looking to make 'Beka laugh - he wanted to hear him moan. He wanted to make him happy. When he went to suck the alpha off though, figuring that even trying would allow him to gauge how much he could take him in, Otabek stopped Yuri. "What," the Russian asked, looking completely confused.

Otabek took a second or two to let his breath out properly, and flipped their positions, caging Yuri in with his arms and legs, gasping along with him when their cocks slid against each other. "Any more of that, and I'm afraid I'd go off so hard that I'd hurt you," he uttered, leaning down and kissing the blonde hard. "That's the last thing I ever want to do."

"You do know I'm not made of glass or crystal, right?" Yuri looked up into Otabek's eyes, noticing how blown wide they were. He wasn't sure how long either one of them could hold out for, before they did anything major. “Want anything more than a kiss, ‘Beka?”

“I want to taste you, Yura,” Otabek breathed, “your mouth, your skin, your slick … may I?”

Yuri leaned up, bringing their lips together, and then pausing when their foreheads were touching. “Yes, ‘Beka,” he responded, fingers going up into ‘Beka’s hair and rubbing his scalp. Otabek’s hair was even softer than Yuri’d imagined.

Otabek growled in his chest at those words, chuckling when Yuri once more let out an omega cry. “My Yura,”

“My ‘Beka,” Yuri said with a smile, and then he had Otabek leaning down and kissing him on the chin, throat, and then his own nipples. Yuri gasped, arching into the feeling as the alpha’s hands slid down along tense abs and toward the blonde’s ass. Moaning, Yuri could tell that his slick was leaving the nest wet below his body as Otabek raised him a bit more, a finger slipping within. Once, twice, and then he saw a slicked-up finger enveloped by ‘Beka’s lips.

Moaning, the Kazak kissed Yuri again and slid a pair of fingers back inside him – again, once, twice, three times he moved them in and then back out, enjoying the sounds burbling from Yuri’s throat as he did so. “Do you want me now, Yura,” he asked, holding still.

Yuri gasped, fingers tightening their hold on ‘Beka’s hair. “I’ve wanted you for hours,” he burst out. “Please!”

“I promise you, Yura, when we spend your first Heat together, I’ll take such good care of you.”

“I, I know,” he breathed, surprised that he really did believe it. Still, he then pressed Otabek back just a bit, pulling his own legs in so that he was able to rest them up on ‘Beka’s shoulders. “Ready now, ‘Beka.”

Otabek took a breath, asked Yuri to do the same, and then placed his cock up against the blonde's entrance. "One more breath," he said softly, eyes flicking between Yuri's eyes and his abs. Looking into the knife-wielder's eyes, he began to press forward into Yuri, both gasping at the feel. "You feel so good, Yura, so warm and tight."

Yuri felt the moment when Otabek bottomed out in him and moaned, his hands seeking out 'Beka's. "Oh, 'Beka, oh so full, so good."

"Ready for me to move," Otabek asked, giving Yuri's hands a gentle squeeze. Yuri nodded and the Kazak had the pleasure of listening to the knife-wielder begin to breath his name over and over. "Y-Yura, I -" 

"It's okay," Yuri breathed, though he felt his breath near stolen, "come on, for me, come for me 'Beka."

Otabek was able to make it a few more thrusts, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the room around them, before crying out Yuri's name and filling him fair to bursting. "I ..." Slowly, he maneuvered Yuri around so that the two of them could lay down and spoon, after helping Yuri to grab the top blanket they'd been on, and kick it out of the nest.

Yuri was on the verge of actually falling asleep, happily lying in a nest of some of the softest blankets he'd ever had the pleasure of touching, and within the arms of arguably the best alpha he could ever think of, when said alpha leaned his mouth close to Yuri's ear.

"I love you, Yura," Otabek breathed, voice filled with a bit of fear, "will you stay ... here? Please?"

Yuri held Otabek tight. Off to the side he could hear Potya purring loudly, he could feel 'Beka's breath on the nape of his neck, and the weight of him in the nest was comforting. He wanted more of this. "This is where I've wanted to be all along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this out as a two chapter story, but I want to ask a question!
> 
> Would you guys like me to do a one-shot that would show them a bit after this ... or add a third chapter/ epilogue to this one instead?
> 
> Let me know!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: The nest is completed and (hopefully) I can do justice to Yuri's flexibility.


End file.
